


Wish Fulfilment

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, PWP, PWP without Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post series, Josh and Donna let off steam in his old office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfilment

It had been the latest in a long line of late nights for the senior staff. Trying to solve the crisis in Kazakhstan was taking it out of everyone, leading to some fractious tempers. That’s what led Josh to send Sam home by midnight. Still readjusting to the late hours of the White House, as well as clearly guilt ridden over never seeing much of his fiancée, Sam was bordering on comatose at his desk anyhow. 

Josh stayed in Sam’s office, long after Sam had left. As it was Josh’s office for so long before it was Sam’s, he felt more comfortable there anyhow. Slumping back in the desk chair for a moment, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and enjoying the silence. He was fairly confident he was the only staffer left in the West Wing by this point. 

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to see Donna looking at him from the doorway, leaning against the frame just like she always used to. She looked just as concerned as she used to as well. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling at her.

“Hey, you,” she smiled in return, “did you demote yourself?”

Josh laughed softly.

“Nah, I just like it in here…it feels like home.”

Donna smiled, stepping into the office, closing the door behind her.

“I know what you mean. A lot of good times here, huh?”

Josh stood up and walked around his desk to approach her. As he neared her, he took her hand, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. She smiled in return, grasping his hand back. 

“We could have had some even better times if we’d only…” Josh’s voice trailed off, as he looked into Donna’s eyes, closing the gap between them, and placing his other hand on her hip. The look in his eyes delighted her.

“I know…”, she said, matching his expression and using her other hand to grasp his ass, pulling him even nearer.

There was hardly any space between them by this point. With Donna having removed her heels at some point, Josh could look down to her slightly, smiling as their lips almost touched. 

“You know, I used to think about times like these,” he gently and briefly kissed her to punctuate her point.

Smiling back, she returned the gentle kiss, “so did I,” she replied, before kissing him more firmly, her tongue slipping past his lips.

He responded by releasing her hand and moving his to her ass, caressing it firmly, while the hand on her hip grasped her more firmly. He pushed her gently back, refusing to leave a gap between them, until she was between the closed door and him. 

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Donna whispered to him, “the door definitely featured in my thoughts.”

Josh smiled, before thrusting his tongue back in her mouth. His hand left her hip, delving under her blouse, and stroking its way up her torso. He stopped when he reached her right breast, stroking Donna’s nipple through her bra. She arched her back, trying to feel more of his touch. In return, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and moved her hands up to caress and scratch gently at his back. 

He shivered a little at the sensation, as he moved his lips down to pepper kisses along her neck. By doing so, he pressed her more into the solid surface of the door, effectively engulfing her. One hand continuing to pull on her clothed nipple, while the other made its way from her ass to the front of her skirt. Reaching his destination, he rubbed his hand across her crotch, resisting dipping under it just yet. He smiled into her neck as he felt her shiver and hold him tighter to her. 

Continuing to rub her, he moved his lips to her ear, whispering “I wanted to do this so many times” as he bit down on her earlobe. 

Donna gasped softly, still impressed at how easily and how quickly Josh could turn her on, even when they were both so sleep deprived. She moved one hand down to his pants, stroking the sizeable bulge that was already apparent there. It was Josh’s turn to shiver. 

Not wanting to give her all the control just yet, he pushed one hand under her skirt, making his way up her thigh, before dipping his fingers under her panties and immediately appreciating how wet she felt. Thrusting two fingers inside her, his thumb rested on her clit, stroking in time with the movement of his fingers. His hand on her breast, now finding its way under her bra, tweaking her nipple. Continuing to kiss and nip her neck, Josh pushed her firmly up against the door. 

Donna was nearly overcome by Josh’s loving ministrations, but she managed to scratch her fingernails along his ass, pulling him close to her. 

Josh continued to mix things up, alternating between gentle and fast thrusts with his fingers, with a third finger teasingly nearly joining the original two. His thumb continued to rub incessantly at her clit, speeding up in time with his thrusts. As he moved his lips to bite down on her ear, Donna came undone, loudly screaming her pleasure, as Josh refused to let up for a moment. He continued nibbling on her ear, as his thumb continued to stroke her clit until she whimpered for him to back off. 

Feeling her relax against him, Josh put his arms around Donna’s waist, nuzzling at her neck a little as she came down from her high. 

Once recovered, Donna pushed Josh away gently, confusing him for a moment. 

“That was wonderful,” she said while caressing one hand down his chest and continuing to push him towards his old desk, “but we can’t forget you.” 

Josh smirked at this as his ass met the desk.

“What have you got in mind?”

Donna didn’t answer. Instead, she knelt down in front of him and immediately unzipped his pants, reaching his boxers, and pushing one hand through the ensuing gap.

“Oh”

She pulled his cock out roughly, before licking down the side of it and swiftly taking it in her mouth.

“Ohhh,” Josh involuntarily bucked towards her, appreciating her eagerness.

Donna continued to suck on him enthusiastically for a few moments, riling him up even further. Clutching onto the desk tightly, he resisted placing his hand on the back of her head, as he rocked into her mouth. 

After a few more seconds, Josh managed to regain enough selfless thought to gently pull Donna away from his cock. He shuddered as he felt her lips remaining tightly around his tip right until the last second.

Coming face to face with her, he was a little taken aback at how lustfully she was looking at him. 

“I hope you’ve got a plan for me in mind, Mr Lyman,” she uttered in a sultry voice that almost pushed Josh over the edge. 

Gulping for a moment, he regained control and answered her question straight forwardly, “bend over for me,” nodding towards the desk. 

Donna could hear in his voice how much he wanted her, and she revelled in having that kind of power. For a fleeting moment, she remembered the plan they made in Hawaii, how they weren’t going to do this in the office. But right that second, she didn’t care much abut following their rules. She just wanted him. 

She bit her lip as she looked at him, knowing that this simple act turned him on a surprising amount. She swore she could see his eyes darken even more in that moment. 

Moving in an exaggerated fashion, she made her way to the desk. As it was now Sam’s desk, it was a lot neater than any time Josh had used it, and she felt a little relieved (and guilty for Sam) that tidying wouldn’t ruin the moment. 

She stretched forward, across the desk, ensuring that Josh had a perfect view from behind her. She could hear him gasp a little, as she turned her head to smile at him. 

“God, Donna…wow” was about all he managed to say, as he quickly removed his pants and boxers. 

Edging towards her, he stroked his hands up and down her sides, paying particular attention to her hips. Holding onto them for a moment, he leant forward, effectively trapping her between him and the desk. He used that time to kiss and suck at her neck, enjoying the sighs it elicited from her. Smiling into her neck, he took her wrists and moved her hands to the edge of the desk, silently encouraging her to hold on. 

Once she did so, Josh moved his hands back down to her waist, soon dipping under the fabric of her skirt, and gently teasing her panties down. He did so almost painfully slowly, causing Donna to sigh impatiently. 

“Joshhh,” she whined, as Josh laughed and continued slowly caressing her legs as he pulled the panties all the way down. 

After what felt like forever for Donna, he moved his hands back up. One hand went to cup her ass, while the other sought out her wetness. Two fingers dipped in, evoking a gasp from Donna, and a smile from Josh as he appreciated how wet she was. 

He was tempted to continue with this slow seduction for an almost painfully long time, but having Donna across ‘his’ desk like this was too much of a fantasy come true for him, and he couldn’t resist.

He moved the hand from her ass to her hip, pulling her a little more in line with him, and gripping her tightly. Removing his fingers for a moment, and provoking a grumpy squeak of disappointment from Donna, Josh rectified the situation by brushing his cock across her slit. She sighed a long and happy sigh at this. This soon switched to a surprised yet delighted gasp as he wasted no time in thrusting into her. His girth continuing to impress Donna every time. 

“Oh, God…Ohh…Mr Lyman,” she managed to utter as Josh got into a rhythm. He grinned at this all too sexy sounding use of his surname, as he pulled almost all the way out of her, before, thrusting straight back in.

Leaning over a little, he changed the angle slightly, moving both of his hands between her and the desk so that he could reach inside her blouse again, tugging on her nipples. This time, she gasped at the added sensation, as he continued pushing into her methodically. 

“You like that, huh?” he whispered to her in a husky voice.

“Ohh…yes,” she managed to reply, feeling him thrust that little harder in response. She gripped onto the desk more tightly, enjoying the sensations. 

“God, Donna, you’re so tight,” he practically groaned to her. Her reaction was to flex her muscles to make things feel even tighter for him. It was Josh’s turn to sigh and lose the power of speech. 

He continued rhythmically pushing into her, making sure to keep tweaking one nipple, while his other hand made its way down her body. Sneaking under her dress, he found her clit and began rubbing it in a circular fashion quickly, feeling her response through his cock. 

“Joshhh!”

He recognised this use of his name, he thought, just as all coherent thought left his brain, and Donna came around him, taking him with her. 

In one final flourish, he continued stroking at her clit, catching her by surprise as she came again, a little quieter than before.

Both sated, he pulled out of her, gently lifting her back up. Her back against his chest. Kissing her neck one more time, Josh turned her in his arms. A beaming smile there to greet him, he smiled a full dimples smile back. 

Donna swung her arms around his neck, gently kissing him on the lips. 

“Wow,” he exclaimed. 

“Major wish fulfilment, huh?” she said, with laughter in her voice. 

“Definitely,” Josh smirked at her.

They continued holding each other closely for a moment, catching their breath.

“Do you think Sam will be able to tell tomorrow?” Donna asked. 

“I hope not. I really don’t want to have to explain to the President why Sam’s demanding all new furniture,” Josh laughed. 

Nipping at his bottom lip, Donna looked carefully up at Josh. 

“Wanna go home and do this the old-fashioned way?”

“Ohh, yes, Ms Moss, I still have many plans for you,” Josh smirked knowingly. 

 


End file.
